The many masks of Naruto
by JasminJoJo
Summary: Naruto almost dies, but Kakashi saves him. He gets stronger and stronger, but he hides it behind a mask. Watch how the mask begin to slip. Strong!Naruto. NaruKaka Yaoi in later chapters. Warning! Rape, Gore, Violence and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey JasminJoJo here! It's my first story, so I'm really excited. But i have to tell you that i don't talk English, I'm Danish, so sorry if there is some mistakes. :)**

**Warnings: Rape, Gore, Violence, Language and Yaoi in later chapters. So don't like it, go away :)**

Talking

_**Kyuubi**_

* * *

A six years old boy runs through the street with a mob of people after him. He runs and runs, while they shout; "Monster!" "Demon come here!" "Come so we can kill you!" "You killed my wife, your scum!" and a lot of other things. I run from them, but I don't know why they do this things. I haven't done anything. I have tried to say it to them. But they don't believe me. They just keep beating me. So I have stopped to say anything, while they do it. It isn't so hard anymore. I'm used to it now and I don't know why, but I heal fast. So it doesn't hurt so much next day. But I just hope they soon will go away.

He keeps running through the city. But the last street he runs in to is a dead end. He tries to hide in the dark corner, but all the people could with ease see him and runs up to him.

"Demon you don't deserve to live" says a man, while he punches him in the face.

"You killed my family, you deserve to die right now" says another man, and punch him.

Then all the others begin to punch him, cast things and weapons at him and shouts a lot of things. They just go on and on. After some time they begin to take my clothes of. What are they doing? Why do they take my cl...? His thoughts stop because a piecing pain goes through him. It feels like he splits into two. He screams until a hand comes up and shut his mouth. Then the pain comes again and again, in what feels like forever. Suddenly there is something warm inside me. It feels like it fills me up. Then it stops, and then they pour something on my body, which begins to burn like hell. It was a bigger pain than before. He keeps screaming until he can't anymore and he can hear them run away. He just lay there and can't move. I hope I will die soon, so I can come away from this pain. It's not worth hoping that someone will save me, because there is no one there is willing to save "the Demon". I had just hoped that I will be much older, before I died. Now I can't accomplish my dreams.

Then he hears a dark voice in his head. _**"Kit! I will save you! I will help you heal your wounds. Just stay alive. Think that you come through this and I will try with all my power to save you!"**_

"Who are you? Are you an angel?"

_**"I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune and I'm not an angel, I'm a demon."**_

"You can't be a demon, when you will save me and why can I hear you in my head? Am I insane?"

**"Thanks, but I am a demon and you are not insane. You can hear me because I live in you. But enough with the talk. I have to save you, but I will promise you. When you wake up, I will teach you a lot of jutsus and other ninja things."**

"Thank you Angel-sama"

It slowly turns black and the last thing he hears before he goes into unconsciousness is someone shouts "Naruto!"

* * *

****Kakashi's POV****

I'm like any other day when I'm not on a mission, out for a walk. When I walk past an alley, I hear someone crying. I go down the alley, to see who it is. When I come to the end of the alley, the first I see is all the blood on the walls and the ground. Then I see a little child lay in the middle of it. A naked little child never the less. With bruises, wounds, scarred skin and what looks like blood and semen coming out of his ass. Oh shit. Is it acid there is on him? And broken bones? Is that blood and… and semen I can see, coming out of his ass? Who is this child? Wait. I can see his blond hair. Can it be? No, nobody is so inhuman. But it has to be him. He is the only child with that color of hair.

When I finally realize who it is, I shout "Naruto!" And hurry over to him, take him in my arms really carefully and runs to the hospital. I use chakra in my feet's, to run faster. When I arrive, I shout that I need doctor immediately. Cause this boy is dying. When he gets a room, I slowly stood beside the bed. I bite in my finger and summon Pakkun.

"Hey Pakkun! Go to the hokage and say he must come to the hospital immediately. It's about Naruto."

"Hai!" He said, before he puffed away. When he was gone, I sat down in a chair beside the bed and looks down at Naruto. He looks really bad. I careful take his hand in mine. I hope he make it. What! He already looks better. It's only a little bit, but it's still something. It must be the Kyuubi's work. But he still needs a doctor. He can't heal it all on his own.

I walked over to the window and took the curtains away. The moonlight shines through the window and lands on the bed. On Naruto. With the scratches, wounds and hair and clothes soaked in blood, he still manages to look like an angel. A beautiful little blond and blue-eyed angel. A sudden wind came and before you was the hokage in all his glory. He opens his mouth, as to ask where Naruto is, but sees the small bundle on the bed. He hurried over to him. He looks down at the boy and turns pale.

"Who did this and what exactly happened?" he asked with a worried look. I began to tell what I think might have happened. With the knives, the beating and the acid. The hokage got paler and paler, the more I tell and when I came to the acid, he had a look of utter shock and disgust. He was really disappointed and shocked that someone could do that to a little child. Do that to anyone. It's sick and inhuman.

"Why isn't there a doctor here to help him? He is in a really bad condition. He needs a doctor!" The hokage exclaimed. There was an awkward silence. I shifted a little. I felt a little uncomfortable.

"I don't think they will help him. They hate him. This was actually one of the reasons I called you. You can order them to do it, even though they don't want to"

"What? How could they not do it? He is just a little child and it is there work to help people. All people. Not just them they like." He said, while emotions ran over his face. Shock, disappointment, anger and then sadness.

"Well then he must get special treatment" the hokage said with a little smile.

"What do you mean hokage-sama?"

"Oh I mean that I will get Tsunade to help him."

He snapped his fingers and then 2 ANBU stood before us.

"Hai, hokage-sama" they said.

"Go find Tsunade and then bring her here"

"Hai" they said and puffed away. Some minutes later, they were back with Tsunade by their side.

"What is it sensei?" she said while she walked over to him.

"I will have you to help Naruto" he said and pointed on him. It was first now that she saw the little boy on the bed. But when she finally got to look at him, she turned green.

"What happened to him and who did this?" she nearly shouted and began to treat him.

"Some villagers did it." I said through gritted teeth. "They beat him, stabbed him, purred acid on him and raped him" I said and when I come to the part with rape, she gasped.

"What did they? When I find those bastards, I will" she began to say, but the rest I couldn't hear, because she mumbled it. But I was quite sure I heard something about castrate them. I shuddered and reminded myself to never make her mad at me.

"Well Kakashi, what about we go to my office, so we can talk about what should happen now." He said, as he grabbed my arm and puffed them to his office

"What do you mean with, what should happen now?" I asked when we arrived.

"I mean, we can't just let Naruto be on his own, when he gets out of the hospital. Especially not when he is little and vulnerable."

"What do you suggest?"

"I suggest that we train him," he said with a serious voice.

I looked at him in shock, then in understanding. I could understand why he would do that. Naruto wouldn't survive very long, if he can't take care of himself.

"It's a good idea. But who should train him?" I asked, while I tried to come on someone who would like to do that.

"I will train him when I have time. But you, Gai, Kurenai, Hayate and Anko will be his regular instructors."

"What Anko! Do you think it's wise?"

"Why shouldn't it be?"

"Because she isn't entirely sane."

"No, but she are a good ninja. But will you do it?"

"Don't worry hokage-sama. I will do it with pleasure," I said with a smile. "I will do it for him and for the Yondaime."

"Good" he said. He snapped his fingers and then 2 ANBU stood before us.

"Go and find Gai, Kurenai, Hayate and Anko for me and say that they shall come immediately!" He said to them and then they were gone. A little while after Gai came through the door.

"YOSH! You called med hokage-sama," he began to say, but stopped when he saw Kakashi. "ETERNAL RIVAL! What are you doing here?"

"Yo" I said and lifted my hand. "I'm here for the same reason like you."

"Yes that I know my youthful friend. But didn't you have a day off today and why are you here already? You are always late!" Gai exclaimed.

"Yeah, I will also like to know that" Anko said, as she, Kurenai and Hayate came through the door.

"Yeah I had the day off today and I'm not always late. Not when it's something important."

"Stop talking and come here." They shut and walked over beside me.

"Kakashi called me earlier to the hospital and what I saw when I came was horrible."

"WHAT? Is something happened to my Eternal rival?" Gai shouted.

"No there hasn't and will you be quite when I talk?"

"Hai! Sorry hokage-sama. But sorry I ask, but then who is in the hospital?"

"It's Naruto! Kakashi found him in an alley for about a half hour ago. Some people in the village have beaten him again. But this time they also stabbed him, raped him and purred acid at him."

"That's horrible!" Kurenai exclaimed. "Is he alright? Do you know who did it?"

"Yes he is alright, Tsunade is with him. But if it isn't was for Kakashi, then he will probably have died. And no we don't know who did it. But the reason I called is that I have decided that, when Naruto is out of the hospital, you shall train him. It means that Kakashi you teach him Ninjutsu, Gai you teach him Taijutsu, Kurenai you teach him Genjutsu, Hayate you teach him Kenjutsu and Anko you teach him about poisons and interrogation. I will see if I can get Tsunade to teach him Medical-jutsu. You are welcome to teach him other things, but you must focus most on your appointed subjects."

"Hai"

"We must see to Naruto and tell him the news. But after they have healed him. So meet me at the hospital tomorrow at 9:00. Don't come late. Dismissed!"

* * *

**So that was it! Hope you liked it! :) **

**I'm not so fast at writing, with school and all. But i will try to write it so fast as i can! :) **

**Please rewiew :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I just couldn't finish the chapter. But here is chapter 2! Hope you like it! :)**

Talking

_**Kyuubi**_

* * *

****Kakashi's POV****

*Next day, 8 am*

I woke with groan. I didn't get much sleep, because I lay and think all night. Mostly about Naruto. So didn't sleep before 2 am. With another groan, I sat up and walked to the bathroom to get a bath.

When I had finished the bath, I took a towel and wrapped it around my hips. I then walked over and brushed my teeth. When I was finished, I walked in my room to get some clothes. When I found it, I took the towel of and took some black boxers on. Then I took the rest of my ninja gear on and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed some food and walked to the hospital. I arrived 10 minutes too early. It's the first time in a long time I had arrived so early. But when I came to Naruto's room, I saw the hokage and Tsunade already was there. When the hokage saw me, his eyes widened and his mouth slowly opened. When he came out of the shock, he began to talk.

"Wow Kakashi! You are here early. What a rare thing."

"Well I'm glad, that I can surprise you," I said while I walked over to the bed. Naruto looks perfectly fine, but I have to ask.

"Is he alright?" I ask Tsunade, while I still looked at Naruto.

"We healed all we could and the rest he has slept away. So he should be fine. He just has to lay in bed a couple of days more."

"Okay that's good" I said with a small smile on my lips.

I stand in my own thoughts, while I look down at Naruto, when I hear several puffs. I look up and see that it is the others.

"Yo!" I said and took my hand up.

"Hey Eternal rival! You are early again. It's good to see you can come on time now. I'm sure a lot of people will appreciate it!"

"Yeah, yeah! Don't mock me. And you know I always come on time when it's really important." I said while I glared at them. I was glad to see, that they still was a little scared of me.

"Now, now. Don't mock each other. We have other things to do," the hokage said.

"Hai hokage-sama" we said in unison.

"Okay! You all know why I called you here today. Because you all must train Naruto, when he gets out of the hospital. That does remind me! Tsunade will you train Naruto in Medical-jutsu?"

"Of cause sensei. It will be an honor."

"Good," the hokage said. "Like I said before, you must train him. We just have to set a schedule." While he thought, we all just stood still and waited for him to finish the schedule. "Okay here it is! Gai and Kakashi take the Mondays. Hayate and Kurenai take the Tuesdays. Anko and Tsunade take the Wednesdays. On Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays it is the same groups. That way he has chakra and combat training every day. He then has the time of on Sundays.

"What if we are on a mission?" I asked.

"Well then he has some extra time off," he said with a light chuckle.

"Okay. When should we tell him?"

* * *

****Naruto's POV****

I walked through a dark corridor. You couldn't see a thing. But I have to find a way out. So I walked blindly for some time. The only sound was my breathing and the small splash every time took step. After some time I began to see a small light. So that was my goal. I walked and walked, but I didn't seem like I got closer to the light. But after some minutes, it got bigger and bigger and then I stood before some big bars. In the middle of it was there a paper were there stood seal.

"_**It took you long enough!" **_Something growled behind the bars. Then I could see some big red eyes behind them. That must be Kyuubi-san. He is really big.

"Hey it's not my fault that those corridors are so damn long!" Naruto shouted and then pouted.

"_**Okay your right. I'm sorry kit."**_

"It's Okay. By the way, can't you transform into something not so big and scary?"

"_**Are you scared of me? You also should," **_he said in a sad voice.

"No I am not scared of you. It just would be easier for me to talk to you and I shouldn't be scared of you. You saved me. You are my Angel-sama!" He said with the biggest smile.

"_**Okay what about this," **_he said and transformed into a male, who was of what he could see, 6'3. He had blood red hair and dazzling green eyes. He had black skinny jean, a black V-neck and 9 tails swatting behind him. He looked at me with a smirk on his mouth. He then slowly turned around, like he was a model. _**"So what do you think?" **_He said with a wink.

"It's much better! Now I can talk to you. Can't you be like this every time I visit you and can't you do something about this room? It's depressing," I said and looked around in the room.

"_**Well it's your mind, so it's only you who can change it. Just think about how it should look and then it's like that. Easy and simple." **_

"Cool!" I said and tried to think about it. I could come on many things. But in the end I finally chose how it should look. I visualized it my head and then the world around me change. The dark walls got white, with a red and black pattern. A king sized bed was with one of the walls, with many pillows in it. In the other end of the room, there was a big and comfortable sofa and a coffee table. In the middle there was a pond, which you could bath in and there were a lot of plants all over the place. All things were either in black, red or white.

"What do you think?"

"_**I like it! I love the colors. It's my favorite colors" **_he said as he looked around. There was a smile on his face. He ruffled my hair.

"Really? My favorite colors are also red and black! So you kind of have my favorite colors on" I chuckled and grinned at him.

"_**Well kit! How about we sit in the sofa and talk?" **_He asked with a smile.

"Off cause"I said and skipped over to the sofa.

"_**Okay kit, is there something you will ask about?"**_

"Uhhmm… I HAVE IT! You said earlier that you were a demon named Kyuubi and you live in me, right? So I will ask if you were the demon who destroyed the city six years ago" I said with a serious expression on my face.

"_**Yeah it was. How do you know that?" **_

"It was easy figure out. Especially after you said you live in me and what your name was. For one, the day you came to the city, I was born. Everybody hate me and whisper things about me, I with ease can hear. So it wasn't hard to put it together."I said with a big, but a little sad smile.

"_**How smart of you. You are smarter than most 6 year olds. I'm sorry for the pain you have to live through because of me" **_he said with a sad smile.

"Oh don't be! It was not you who put you in me. It was the Hokage!" I exclaimed.

"_**That is something I must talk to you about kit. You must understand. I'm not sure if you will believe me, but I just hope you will." **_He took a deep breath and tried to continue. I just waited patiently for him to talk. He looked out in the distance, not really looking at anything. _**"When I attacked the city 6 years ago, I was being controlled by a strong jutsu. I didn't want to attack the city, but an Uchiha controlled me. He forced me to do it! I couldn't get out of his control! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do it." **_Kyuubi exclaimed, while silent tears ran down his cheeks.

I moved over to him and tried to hug him the best I can. That meant I hugged his arm. So I sat on his lap and hugged him around his neck. He hesitated for a little while, but he gave in and hugged fiercely back. He then placed his head on my shoulder, while he cried. When he was finished, I looked him in his eyes. I could see the truth and sorrow in his eyes.

"Kyuubi…"

"_**Kurama!"**_

"What?"

"_**My real name is Kurama! Kyuubi is just the name of my beast."**_

"Okay Kurama. You don't have to say sorry. Like you said it wasn't your fault." I reassured him. He then smiled a beautiful smile at me. Like a huge stone had fell from his heart.

"_**Thank you kit! It really means something to me. When you wake up and come out of the hospital, I will start to train you. What do you say to that?" **_He said with a smile.

"Awesome! You are the best Kurama!" I said, while I hugged him with all my might.

"_**Will you know something more awesome? We can train in your head, in a room like this. The awesome part is, that one day in your head, is a half hour in the real world!"**_

"Cool! Can we do it while I am asleep?"

"_**We can. But not too long, because then will you be too tired the next day"**_

"It's better than nothing."

"_**Yeah it is. Oh by the way, there is something more is must tell you. You know the hokage who sealed me in you? Well, he is your father"**_

"WHAAAT!? You can be serious. How can he be my father? It was him who sealed you in me."

"_**Well I think it has something to do with, that you were his child and he didn't want other to suffer for it. But he also said that you should be seen as a hero, but nobody listened to him."**_

"I could have told you that. But thank for tell me all this things."

"_**You're welcome. Well kit. You better come back to the living. You have been sleeping in more than a day."**_

"Okay, see you soon" I said while the world began to fade around me. I began slowly too wake up and could hear someone talking.

"… When should we tell him?"

* * *

****Kakashi's POV****

"Tell me what?" Came from the bed. I slowly turned around and saw that Naruto was awake. I rushed over to the bed and took hold of his hand.

"Naruto you are awake! How do you feel?" I said in a concerned voice.

"I'm all right! Thank you for saving me øhh... sorry I don't know your name."

"Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi." I said with a little smile.

"Okay," he said with a beautiful smile. "So thank you for saving me Kakashi-san."

"No problems."

"Hey Jiji-san! Who are the others? Why are they here and what was it you must tell me?" He said as he broke into a big smile and turned to the hokage."

"Well Naruto. They are Hayate, Kurenai, Gai and Anko. You know Tsunade and Kakashi. They are here because I have decided that they must train you, when you gets out of the hospital." Before he could say more, Naruto shouted: "Really? You are the best Jiji-san."

"But you have to take it seriously Naruto. Or else they will stop it, okay?" The hokage said with a stern voice.

"Of course Jiji. I always take training seriously. If they train me of course." You could almost not hear the last. But we all heard it.

"What do you mean Naruto?" The hokage asked.

"Weeell. They don't really teach me at the school and when they teach me something, they teach me it wrong." He said with a sad face. Which was totally understandable.

"WHAT?!" The hokage asked outraged. "It's their job to teach you. It's good you get some training now.

"Yeah I know that it is their job, but they hate me. Like the rest of this village." The hokage looked at him with sad and guilty face.

"Naruto there is something a have to tell you. You know the demon that attacked the village 6 years ago? Well the Yondaime didn't kill it, he sealed it a newborn child and…"

"And the child was me. Yeah I know that Jiji and that's why the whole village hates me. Which I don't understand, because Kurama did it against his will."

"How do you know that and what do you mean? Who is Kurama?" The hokage asked shocked.

"Oh Kurama is the Kyuubi and while I slept he told me that."

"What do you mean with he told you?" I asked.

"It's really cool! He can talk to me in my thoughts and when I sleep or meditate I can come into him and see him. I don't understand why all hate him. He is really sweet. Yeah I know he tried to destroy the village. But it wasn't his doing. He was under a strong jutsu, by an Uchiha. He told me all of it while I was asleep. He also promised me he will train me! Isn't that awesome Jiji-san!" Naruto exclaimed, while he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Are you sure he is saying the truth Naruto?"

"Of course I am sure Jiji-san, for why else should he tell me it. I didn't ask him to tell me it. He said it to me by himself, while he was crying and when I was dying he helped me and kept me alive. So I believe him." Naruto said with a sincere smile.

"Okay Naruto I believe you."

"Awesome! Hey Jiji when do I get out?" Naruto asked and tried to get out of the bed.

"Hey hey stay in bed! You aren't well enough to get out." I exclaimed and ran over to the bed.

"Arw why not?" Naruto pouted.

"Because you have just been healed. You must be in the hospital a couple of days more." Tsunade said.

"But Baa-chan I'm perfectly fine. Can't I get out today or tomorrow?" He said with a puppy face. With big shiny eyes and trembling lips.

"No Naruto you have to be full recovered. So quit that puppy face. You know it doesn't work on me. Especially when it is about our wellbeing."

"Baa-chan! You are so mean." Naruto pouted.

"No I'm not mean. I just care about you." She said with a loving smile.

"I know and I like you too. I'm sorry Baa-chan."

"It's okay." She said and ruffled his hair.

"Okay Naruto. Now you just stay in bed and in a week you will start your training. Here is your schedule." The hokage said and gave him a paper. "Okay now are we finished. Come we go now" he said before he puffed away.

All people except me puffed away after him. I ruffled his hair and said: "I'm looking forward to train you."

"I'm also looking forward to get trained by you" he said with a big smile, before I puffed away.


End file.
